Christmas code lyoko style
by odd love 4 ever
Summary: Christmas time is here and it's you know who's frist Christmas!
1. Christmas eve

Have a good time!

* * *

6:19 am, Kadic Academy, general pov

* * *

So tired...EW what's that? SLURP SLURP!  
"EW, Kiwi, stop"  
As Odd pushed kiwi off his face, he remembered something.  
"Christmas eve. Yay." he yawned as he looked out the window.  
It was snowing, so what? He thought.Did I just think that thought I think I thought? He thought. (That was confusing)  
"IT'S SNOWING! WHOOOO"  
Ulrich woke with a start.  
"What that"  
"It's snowing, hurry up and get dressed!" Odd said as he pulled on a warm, purple, jacket and matching gloves.  
Soon they were both dressed and were getting breakfast.  
As Odd and Ulrich chowed down, Jermie was getting his own rude awakening.  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Jermie are you in there? WAKE UP"  
At the shout, Jermie fell out of bed to the floor with a crash.  
"Ow. Ok, I'll be out in a minute"  
He took one look outside and decided to dress warm.  
After he got dressed, he opened the door to see Aelita standing there, looking a little impatient.  
"Everyone is saying that it's snowing. What's snow"  
He explained how snow is frozen water particles and ... blah blah blah.  
"Ok I get it now! But something else is bothering me. Someone said that it's 'christmas'. What's christmas"  
"You got to be joking, right"  
Aelita shook her head.  
"Oh my god. We forgot to tell you about Christmas"  
SLAP. "We are sooo stupid"  
"Jermie, why did you slap your self on the forehead"  
"Ummm... never mind that. Christmas is... ummmm." How do you explain Christmas? He thought.  
"Christmas is a time of year...where … people celebrate peace around the world and spend time with family and friends. People buy presents and get together and decorate trees and do a whole bunch of…… stuff." He ended lamely.  
"Well if you buy presents for friends, what will I do"  
"I need to go pick something up at the mall, do you still have that money we gave you"  
"Yes, Yumi got me a wallet to hold it in too"  
"Ok then. Time for some last minute Christmas shopping"

* * *

As they arrived at the mall, it was packed with last minute shoppers.  
They could barely get into the stores.  
"Aelita, go get what you need, and meet me back at the fountain." He said while pointing to a fantastic water display.  
"Ok see you in," She looked at her watch, "thirty minutes"  
They went their separate ways.

* * *

Jermie headed directly to a jewelry store.  
"Hi, I'm here to pick up a package for a Jermie Beplios"  
"Your receipt please"  
Jermie dug in his pockets for something.  
"Ah ha! Here it is!" He said, handing over a little piece of paper.  
"Ok I'll be right back with your package"  
Two minutes later, the employee came back with a long, thin present wrapped in blue sparkly wrapping paper and tied with a white string with a white bow on top.  
"Thank you, and Happy Holidays!" Jermie said as he walked out of the store.

* * *

As Aelita walked into the first store, something caught her eye instantly.  
"Odd will love this!" She said reaching into the discount box.  
She pulled out a paint set with multiple colors, brushes, and a stick of charcoal.  
She carried around the store as she looked for more gifts.  
She saw something she knew that Ulrich would like. A soccer ball. She got that too.  
Then came Yumi's present. A cute keychain with the Japanese symbol for tranquility.  
As she bought these items, she saw nothing for Jermie. So she went to the next store.  
Then she saw it.  
On a shelf.  
All by it's self.  
An Einstein mug.  
She immediately bought it.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Aelita arrived at the fountain to find a worn out Jermie.  
"What happened to you"  
"There was a sale down there being announced when I was coming this way." He said pointing to the other end of the mall.  
Aelita giggled.  
"Well I got you a"  
Jermie put a hand to her mouth.  
"Don't tell me what you got me"  
"Why not"  
"Oh boy. You wait till Christmas to give the present, wrapped up, as a holiday surprise"  
"Oh. Ok"  
"I bought wrapping paper, ribbon, and name tags for you to wrap with, so we'll start when we get home"  
"Sounds good"

* * *

As they were walking up to Kadic Academy, they were pelted with snowballs.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH"  
"SO COLD!" Jermie screamed.  
Wild laughter came behind a mound of snow.  
"GOT YOU GUYS!" Odd screamed "Odd! your dead meat!" "WAHHHHHH!" Odd screamed as Ulrich and Yumi flung snowballs at him.  
"Why are you guys attacking Odd?" Aelita asked.  
They both blushed.  
"He intruded our walk." Ulrich said sheepishly as he got pelted with three more snowballs.  
"Well we got to go wrap gifts, so if you would cover for"  
"GIFTS?!" Odd asked loudly.  
"Oh no"  
"It's ok. We'll cover you so the gift alcoholic doesn't get you"  
"Thanks." Jermie said as they ran inside.

* * *

Jermie taught Aelita how to wrap gifts and so on.  
Then Aelita said," You need to go Jermie. So I can wrap your gift, ok"  
"Alright, see you at dinner. And hide the gifts so Odd doesn't get them"

* * *

At dinner, everyone was talking about what would happen the next morning.  
They were guessing gifts and saying what they wish they would get.  
As Usual, the only ones there where the gang and few other boarding students. Cissi included unfortunately.  
"Ulrich dear, what did you get me for Christmas"  
"A big fat load of nothing"  
"Well why don't you come over here and stand under the mistletoe with me"  
"I'd rather stand under the mistletoe with a donkey than you"  
The whole group laughed at this.  
"Well good night all I got to get home." Yumi said and left for home.  
"I better turn in to, I don't know about you Aelita, but I'm tired from that shopping"  
"Yeah me too." Aelita said.  
"I'm going to go to bed too." Ulrich said as he got up.  
"Same here." Odd said and followed Ulrich.  
As they all started to drift off to sleep, they all had one last conscious thought.  
What is in store for tomorrow? 


	2. Christmas day

6:00 am, Kadic Academy, Christmas day, general pov

* * *

As Aelita awoke, she knew that today was Christmas.  
As she got dressed in her regular clothes, she deiced to wear a coat. just in case.  
She put all the presents in one bag and headed to Ulrich and Odd's room.  
Jermie had told her that they would open presents there because there was so much room in their room.  
And because they had a small Christmas tree.  
She stopped at Jermie's room before she went there.  
Knock knock "Jermie?" She called softly.  
Muffled noises came from the room, followed by a loud thud followed by an "OOWWWW"  
"Jermie?!" Aelita called as she rushed into his room She found Jermie hopping on one leg as he held his toe in agony.  
"What happened?" Aelita asked.  
"The box fell on my foot while I was getting the Christmas gifts out of it!" Jermie said while calming down.  
She looked inside the box. Other than wrapped Christmas gifts, there was a lot of heavy looking books.  
"Ow." She said in sympathy. "Are we going to Odd and Ulrich's room now?" She said looking at him. He was dressed and his hair was combed.  
"Uh yeah. I was just about to go over there and drop off the presents. Then we were going to eat breakfast together"  
"Ok I'll go with you"  
As they walked into Odd and Ulrich's room, a wild scene met their eyes.  
Odd was chasing Ulrich around the room. It looked like Ulrich was carrying a pink thing.  
"Ulrich, Kiwi is not wearing that"  
"Hey, it's my Christmas present to him"  
"Umm. Jermie I didn't get anything for Kiwi." Aelita whispered into his ear.  
"It's ok. We can share my present." He whispered back, transfixed by the sight before him.  
"I don't care if you gave him that! It's horrible!" Odd cried while still chasing Ulrich around the room.  
Kiwi wined.  
"See he doesn't like it"  
Ulrich turned around to face Odd and said, "I'm going to take Kiwi outside and set him loose on all the girls and they'll be all like 'Oh look at Kiwi! Odd must be very feminine to show Kiwi like this! I want a manly man, not a girly boy!' and then Odd will never get a girl in his entire life"  
"AGHHHHHH!" Odd screamed as he tackled Ulrich and Kiwi.  
Kiwi yipped and raced right towards Aelita.  
Aelita petted Kiwi and watched the two boys wrestle on the ground.  
"Ahem." Jermie said loudly.  
The two continued to wrestle.  
"AHEM." He said even more loudly.  
They were still wrestling.  
"GUYS!" Aelita shouted at the top of her lungs.  
They both stopped to look at her.  
"Ok, now that that's over, lets go to breakfast." Jermie said while he set his presents by the tree.  
"Sounds good." Odd and Ulrich said in unison.  
After they ate their breakfast, they waited for Yumi in the lunchroom.  
They saw her coming with a bag.  
"Hi guys." She said breathlessly.  
"Is something wrong Yumi?" Aelita asked.  
"No, I just had to run over here after my family was done opening gifts"  
As they walked over to the boy's room, Jermie told Yumi how they found Odd and Ulrich.  
She laughed at the whole thing while Ulrich blushed and Odd shouted how he could not let Kiwi go out like that.  
As they got to the room, they were deciding who should open their presents first.  
"Me! It should be me!" Odd shouted.  
"No it should be Yumi." Ulrich said. "She came here during Christmas when she could spend time with her family"  
"I agree. I want to see how she will react to my gift." Aelita added Yumi cringed. "Trust me, this is much better than my family's Christmas"  
"Well it looks like Yumi, you'll be the first one to open gifts." Jermie said.  
"Ok fine by me." She responded.  
As they all sat down, Aelita handed Yumi her present.  
Yumi opened the gift.  
"Wow! How did you know I wanted a Japanese key chain? I never told anyone"  
"Lucky guess." Aelita said and winked.  
She opened Jermie's gift next.  
"Nice, I was looking for this one too." She said as she held up a Subsonics CD.  
Then she opened up Odd's gift.  
She laughed as she read a black shirt with purple, spidery writing that said 'I'm a Gothic Chick'  
Then she held up Ulrich's gift, which was thin and square.  
"Hmmm I wonder what this is"  
She opened it to find a wooden box underneath.  
As she opened it, she gasped.  
In it was a lovely black, crystal necklace.  
She looked at Ulrich in surprise.  
"It took up most of my money, but it was worth it for you Yumi."  
"Ok just for that, I think Ulrich should open his gifts next." Odd said.  
Everyone nodded.  
Ulrich opened Aelita's first.  
"Good a soccer ball! I needed one of these"  
Odd, and Jermie grimaced.  
"Ummm... Ulrich? I kinda got you..." Odd started as Ulrich opened Odd's gift.  
"the same thing." Odd finished as Ulrich stared at another soccer ball.  
"Me too." Jermie said as Ulrich reached for his gift.  
"Did anyone not get me a ball?" He asked.  
"I didn't." Yumi said.  
Ulrich looked at the long, thin package she held.  
He opened it to reveal a Chelsea poster.1  
"Wow! I'm going to hang it up right beside my bed"  
"Isn't Chelsea a girl name?" Odd teased, knowing very well about CFC.2  
"SHUT UP!" Ulrich yelled at Odd.  
"Wahhhhh!" Odd yelled as he fell back. "Ok me next"  
"Alright Odd, go for it." Ulrich said, putting the poster safely away.  
He grabbed all his presents and in one motion, pulled all the wrapping paper off of them.  
"Years of practice." He said to a shocked Aelita.  
In his pile he had a joke book, a paint set, fake puke, and a purple cat key chain.  
"Ok who got me this?" He asked as he held up the paint set.  
"Me." Aelita said.  
"This?" He said holding up the joke book.  
"Me." Yumi said.  
"Are my jokes really thet bad"  
"Yes!" They all answered. "Rhetorical question! How about this?" He said holding up the puke.  
"Me." Ulrich said.  
"So Jermie got me the key chain? Cool"  
They all laughed at that.  
"Kiwi next!" Odd said.  
They all rolled their eyes.  
Yumi got Kiwi a rubber bone.  
Jermie and Aelita shared a gift. They got him treats.  
We all know what Ulrich got him.  
A pink sweater with yellow flowers.  
"I'm going to burn that." Odd said, pointing to the sweater They all laughed again.  
"Jermie's turn." Ulrich said before Odd could say anything.  
He opened Ulrich's gift first.  
It was a computer game. Dragon Wars.3  
Odd's gift was next. It was an Einstein bobble head.  
Then he opened Aelita's gift, which was an Einstein mug.  
"Great minds think alike huh Aelita?" Odd said.  
She giggled.  
Then he opened Yumi's gift. It was a book of quotes, with a bookmark sticking out.  
"Read this quote, Jermie." She said while pointing to a qoute.  
"A little knowledge is dangerous. So is a lot. Albert Einstein." He read.  
"I kind of reminded me of us whan I read it." Yumi said. "Thats why I got it"  
Jermie smiled. "Yeah, kinda reminds me of when we frist found X.A.N.T.A"  
"Ok Aelita, your up!" Yumi said, breaking the silence.  
She opened Odd's present frist.  
It was a pink poodle key chain.  
"Awww. It's so cute!" Aelita exclamied.  
Then she opened Ulrich's gift. A Christmas CD.  
"Cool now I can listen to Christmas songs"  
Yumi's gift was a set of pink crystal earings.  
"Wow, these are great! I'm going to wear them all the time"  
She reached for the last present. Jermie's.  
Under the wrapping was a long slender wooden box.  
As she opened the box, she gasped.  
In side was a neacklace. It was a sliver chain with a pink rose dangling from the center.  
"Jermie, it's...wonderful." She said.  
"I thought you would like some jewlery, so I told Yumi to get a nice pair of earings to atch the neacklace"  
And it was true. The earings mached the necklace perfectly.  
"Wow. Thanks you guys. You made my frist Christmas the best one I'll ever have." She said tearfuly. "I'm so lucky to have friends like you"  
"Ok, now we have to play some Christmas music." Ulrich said and pulled out a boombox.  
Aelita gave him the CD he had given her so he could put it in the CD player.  
As he presed play, loud rambocus music came from the CD player.  
"AGGHHHH. That's not the CD I got you"  
"Ha ha no! It's my CD! I put in in before you put in that other one"  
"I like this music." Aelita said while dancing to 'Rock'n Around the Christmas Tree'  
"See? I told you she would like it!" He said to an aggraveted Ulrich.  
They listened to the CD till all the tracks had been played twice.  
As the last song was ending, Odd wispered somthing into Jermie and Aelita's ears.  
As the song ended, Aelita got up and grabed Yumi's hand and led her to the door.  
Jermie and Odd did the same to Ulrich.  
When they were both under the doorway, Odd pointed upwards.  
"Mistletoe." He said.  
They both blushed.  
"Well, you know the way it works. So start kissing"  
They turned towarded each other.  
And Ulrich kissed Yumi right on the lips.  
"Whoooo!" Odd said. "Finaly they kissed"  
"Jermie?" Aelita asked.  
"Yes"  
"Umm... can we go under the mistletoe"  
"Uhhh..." He said, but before he could respond Aelita kissed him, mistletoe or no.  
"Wow." He said, glasses askew.  
She giggled.  
"Well, this has been an instering Christmas." Odd comented.  
"Well, I got to get home." Yumi said. "And I,I,I, need to get to bed too." Jermie stuttered.  
"Good night all." Aelita said.  
As they fell asleep, they thought one last thing.  
Wow what a great Christmas.

* * *

1.Chelsea is a soccer team. English soccer team.  
2. CFC is the Chelsea football Club.  
3. I made that name up, if their is a game called that, I'm sorry I did not know. 


End file.
